


As Is Tradition

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Sanders Sides Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Everyone has holiday traditions. In their household, it’s Gingerbread Day.





	As Is Tradition

As far as Christmas traditions went, they all had their favourites. Logan seemed to enjoy the challenge of finding the right presents, and guessing what each of the others might have bought for him. Most of the time, he was right. A testament to how well he knew each of them. Roman, of course, loved the sappy Christmas movies, and forced the others to watch them with him on the Friday movie nights. Virgil enjoyed the songs, especially the covers done by his favorite bands. “Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass” was only allowed to be played once, however, as Patton disliked the dampening mood it had about Christmas.

Patton loved Gingerbread Day the most.

Every year on the 22nd, they all spent the day (or the evening if they had to work) making gingerbread. A house, trees made of cookie stars, and gingerbread people that were decorated in various ways.

Patton and Logan had already been awake for some time when Roman padded downstairs in the middle of the morning, wearing Virgil’s hoodie with a self-satisfied smirk. “He’s awake,” was all he said before stealing a cookie from the pile and gleefully shoving it in his mouth. Despite the oh-so-angry look on Patton’s face, Roman still received a gentle peck to his lips. The both of them looked more than a little dopey, similarly sweet smiles tugging the edges of their lips.

“Y’know, Princey, ‘m not gonna let you stealin’ my hoodie go. Even if you look amazin’ in it.” Virgil appeared without warning, as he tended to. Roman let out a startled squeak and hurried peeled off saod clothing, making Logan and Virgil laugh.

Patton moved to hug Virgil, receiving a groggy kiss in return. “Did you sleep well, my angel?” Twining their fingers together, Patton looked into Virgil’s eyes, feeling satisfied to see the bags under his eyes weren’t as dark.

Virgil’s eyes were soft with sleepiness as he opened his mouth to respond, which was cut off by a squawk of indignation from Logan. “ROMAN PRINCE, I SWEAR TO GOD.” Turning to look revealed that, as he had done in the years previous, Roman decided to fling a glob of red icing at Logan’s face.

“Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to hit you.” the delightedly amused quirk of Roman’s lips said otherwise.

“You’re banned from the icing.” Logan declared, only for another glob to hit his face, this time from Virgil, who had armed himself with black icing. Patton slowly backed away into a corner, eyeing all three of his boyfriends warily. “Oh, you two are on.” Another bowl came into the fray, plain white but no doubt just as sticky and sweet as the other two.

Patton armed himself with the flour.

Not too much time had passed before they were covered in flour and icing of various colours. Roman was the worst, with black and white icing staining his white pyjama shirt and red pants

“I thought we agreed no food fights this year.” Logan commented as he washed his glasses off. Patton passed his glasses to Logan, the world going blurry as he lifted them from his face.

“Roman started it.” Patton pointed out. Of course, someone took his near-blindness as an opportunity to dab icing on his cheek. “Hey!” Patton whined. He jumped in surprise when he felt something warm and wet lick the icing off, heat filling his cheeks.

“Sorry, Pat, but what can I say? You make everything sweeter.” Roman cooed. Patton playfully scrunched his nose in Roman’s direction.

“You’re still on clean up after you started it.” Logan pointed out, giving Patton his glasses once more. “No matter how cute you try to be.”

Roman’s smirk was almost delighted. “Challenge accepted, my dearest nerd,” he cooed, playfully kissing Logan’s hand. “Now, let’s make a gingerbread house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](https://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
